Kamen Rider HomuO Magica
by Harouki
Summary: Akemi Homura was always a lucky girl. A shame it was always the BAD kind of luck. After spending several months in a hospital after a terrible earthquake, she ends up in the middle of two different battles with Magical Girls and Witches alongside a train that travels through time. How unlucky can one person be?


AN: Harouki plays spell card: Inspiration! Effect: Summon two new fics onto the field for readers' delight.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Homu-O Magicka**

**Chapter 1: Start From the Climax!**

In an alternate space, separate from the earth where humans live and prosper, a sleek white train was riding along the rails across a large desert. The sky above was an endless rainbow and the tracks the train was on remained constant.

But the train was not simply cruising along the tracks. It was chasing something. A mass of yellow lights that were speeding along the tracks just in front of the train and out of reach. As the lights and the train were about the reach a bridge over a large canyon, the lights swerved off to the left, breaking off from the rails in an attempt to lose the train.

But the train would not let it escape so easily as a separate set of tracks formed at the same spot the lights turned away, allowing the train to follow it, even though the lights were moving down the side of the cliff, the tracks kept the train grounded.

However, as the chase threatened to end with a horrible crash at the bottom of the canyon, a portal opens up, allowing the lights to disappear through it, while forcing the tracks to curve upward at the last second as the portal closed just before it could cross as well. The brakes of the train soon activated, sending sparks all along the rails as the train came to a complete stop before backing up the cliff and returning to the original track.

Inside the train a young man with stark white hair walked up to an older man in a black suit with a cane. The older man looked at the younger one solemnly before the younger one nodded in understanding as he turned towards the door.

* * *

Elsewhere, over the city of Mitakihara, the same portal opened up, sending the yellow lights scattering all across the city as a girl began to rub her eyes and look out a nearby open window.

"Is something the matter?" a woman standing in front of the girl asked.

"No, just some sand in my eyes," the girl replied.

She was a girl of average height with long black hair that fell to her waist tied into two long braids with two purple bows. She also had on a pair of red trimmed glasses over her dark purple eyes.

"I see, well let's hurry and introduce you to your new classmates, shall we?"

"Yes..."

The girl quickly followed the teacher in and stood in front of the class, nervously fiddling with the strap of her bag as she felt everyone stare at her.

"Well then," the teacher, Saotome Kazuko, began. "Please introduce yourself."

"Umm...I'm Akemi Homura..." the girl replied. "It's...um...a pleasure to meet you all."

"Because of the small earthquake a few months back and subsequent health problems, Akemi-san has been hospitalized for a long time. It's been a while since she last came to school so she might need some help with some things. Help her out okay?"

* * *

As homeroom drew to a close and break began, Homura found herself swarmed my her classmates, particularly the female ones.

"Akemi-san, where was your last school?"

"Are you in any after school clubs?"

"Literature how about sports?"

"Wow, your hair is really long. It must be a pain to do it every morning."

"Umm...I...that's..." Homura mumbled as she tried to find a way out. She hated being in the center of attention, especially on her first day.

"Akemi-san?" came a new voice, causing Homura to look up as a pink haired girl walked up to her. "You need to go to the nurse's office correct? Do you know where it is?"

"Oh...uh...no."

"Then I'll take you there. I'm the health representative for this class after all," the girl said before turning to the other girls around her. "Sorry everyone. Akemi-san has to go to the nurse's office during breaks to take some medicine."

That was enough to get her classmates to apologize for holding her up and return to their seats, letting Homura leave with the health representative.

"Sorry about that," the girl said as she led Homura down the hallway of glass walls.

Through them, Homura could see the students looking in her direction, causing her to wonder who thought having glass walls was a good idea.

"Everyone didn't mean any harm," the girl continued. "It's just that transfer students are pretty rare so everyone is a little excited."

"No...umm...thank you very much," Homura said softly as she bowed her head a little.

"You don't need to be so formal about it. We're classmates after all. By the way, my name is Kaname Madoka, but you can just call me Madoka."

"Huh? How can I..."

"Don't worry about it, so can I call you Homura-chan?"

Homura placed a hand over her heart, which had started beating quickly at being called her first name.

"I..." she began as Madoka turned to look at her. "Not many people call me by my first name...not to mention that my name is pretty weird..."

"Eh? That's not true at all," Madoka said as she placed her hands together. "I think it sounds really passionate and cool."

"Then I don't really reflect my name..."

"That's such a waste!" Madoka shouted as she stopped and turned around completely. "Since you have such a cool name, you should try to be as cool as your name!"

Seeing the bright smile on Madoka's face, Homura couldn't help but feel something well up in her chest as she nodded.

"Okay...I'll try my best..."

Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"It was impossible after all..."

Homura had thought the day would never end.

Having spent so much time in a hospital bed, she was way behind in her academics, causing her to embarrass herself in front of the class and her body was unused to the strain of physical activities, causing her to pass out while simply doing some stretches.

Now she was simply heading home, not that she was all that eager to head back anyway.

The apartment she lived in housed only herself, her family having went missing during a catastrophic earthquake several months prior.

Right now, she was sitting on a bench on the bridge near the school with a canned drink in her hands just thinking to herself.

"I really can't do anything after all..." she sighed as tilted her head up and looked up into the sky before turning her head towards the school and closing her eyes. "Even though Kaname-san believed in me..."

Unbeknownst to her, a small yellow orb flew down from the sky and disappeared into her back, causing a huge amount of sand to spill from her body. But for some reason, she didn't even notice it.

From the sand at her feet, a strange looking creature with two long horns on its head and several fangs in its mouth like a Japanese Oni. Half of its body was extending from the street, from the waist up.

"I should get going..." Homura sighed as she stood up, only to slip on the sand. "Kyah!"

"T**ell me your wi-**" the creature began, only for Homura's foot to go right through its head, causing its sandy form to shatter as her drink spilled all over the ground.

"Ouch...huh?" Homrua groaned as she looked around. "When did all this sand get here? It wasn't here when I sat down...and there isn't a playground or beach near here...I must really be losing it...huh?"

Looking under the bench, she spotted something black lying under there. Picking it up for a closer look, she noticed that it was black and had a large white circle in the center of it behind some plastic.

"Is this a train pass?" she wondered.

Placing her hand on the bench, she pulled herself up to her feet, only to step on the can she dropped, causing her to fall over again and send the can flying over to where a group of boys were lounging around, hitting one of them in the back.

The group turned toward her direction and started walking toward her, causing her to quickly stand up and back away.

"Ah, um...I'm sorry!" Homura called out as the boys drew close. "I tripped on the can and...um...well..."

"That really hurt you know," the one in the jungle camo sweatshirt said. He seemed to be the leader of the group. "How are you going to make it up to us?"

"Umm...I uh...kyaah!"

"Oof!"

Because she wasn't looking where she was going, she ended up tripping over something, again. This time however, it seems she tripped over someone who had been searching for something under one of the benches.

From the way she fell, she was sitting on the other person's, another boy's, back while they laid flat on the ground face first.

"I'm sorry!"

"That's fine..." the boy said tiredly as he waved his hand. "Just get off of me...please."

Homura quickly stood up, being careful not to back into the other group of boys while the other boy stood up.

"What the hell?"

The other group of boys backed away when the boy turned around.

His hair was ashen white and largely unkempt. His face was also extremely pale that contrasted with his sharp dark eyes. Around his eyes were several cracks in his skin, making him look very frightening.

"Hmm? What's the matter with you punks?" he asked as he stepped toward them, causing the leader to fall backwards. "You think this face of mine is just for show?"

"Damn it, let's get out of here."

The boys quickly turned tail and ran before the white haired boy could say anything else. Shaking his head with a sigh he turned back toward Homura.

"Hey Girl, have you seen something that looked like a train pass...huh?" the boy cut himself off when he noticed that Homura wasn't standing next to him anymore. He spun around for a bit to try and see where she went but when she was nowhere to be found.

"Where the heck did she go?" he wondered as he took a step forward, stopping when he heard a crunching sound under his foot. Looking down, he saw that he had stepped on a silver key holder with a green ball attached to it. "What the heck is this thing?"

* * *

Homura had used the chance to grab her bag and run the opposite direction of the boys.

Stopping for a moment, she placed a hand on the railing to catch her breath.

"Hah...hah...that was scary..." she panted as she looked down at her hands and saw that she still had the train pass. "Ah...I took it with me. Wait...was that scary looking boy looking for this?"

She turned around back toward the place where she split off from the gang and the other boy but she couldn't see them anymore. She must have ran further than she thought.

"Why am I always causing trouble for others?" she wondered as she continued walking, hanging her head in shame. "Why? Will I keep acting like this forever?"

"_Then isn't it better to just die?_" a voice asked her.

"Is dying really better?"

"_Yes. You should just die..._"

"Just...die...huh?"

She let out a small gasp as she realized that the ground she was looking at wasn't the same yellow tiles she was walking on earlier and instead looked like a strange piece of abstract art. Looking up she realized that the entire landscaped had changed.

The sunset lit bridge she was on was replaced by a blood red sky with countless golden spirals and the bridge itself was replaced by a hilly wasteland of abstract art.

"W-what is this place?" she asked as something resembling the Arc de Triomphe sprouted out of the ground in front of her along with several human shaped paper...things that started walking toward her.

"No...no!" she cried with feat as she fell over backwards.

The paper creature walked right up to her and reached out to grab her, only for her hand to shoot up and grab it instead, causing the paper creature to stop in apparent shock as it was picked off the ground and tossed aside like a rag doll.

"**俺****...****参上 ****Ore...Sanjou!**" "Homura" said as she stood up, causing even more sand to fall out of her body and onto the ground.

Her irises have somehow changed to a blood red color and her hair became spiked, causing her purple ribbons to fall down onto the ground.

"**This kid is my contract holder,**" she continued. Her voice seemed to have a strange flanging effect with a much deeper and gruffer voice overlapping her normal soft spoken one. "**I don't know what the hell you freaks are trying to do to her. But I ain't just gonna sit by and let you do it.**"

"Homura" then took a step forward, causing the paper creatures to step back in confusion.

"**Listen here...I don't do warning shots**," "Homura" warned. "**I always start from the climax! Say your prayers punks!**"

But before she could do anything else, several shots rang out in the air as the two remaining paper creatures and the Arc were hit by several yellow bullets and pink arrows.

"Homura" raised an eyebrow in confusion as several yellow strings shot out of the creatures and tied them against the arc.

"**The hell?**"

"That was close," someone said as two people landed in front of her. A blonde girl and a pink haired girl. The blonde girl had a strange percussion lock musket in her hands while the pink haired girl was holding a wooden bow with a pink rose on top of it. Both were dressed in outlandish clothing that was definitely not suited for everyday wear.

The blonde was dressed in a white top and yellow skirt with a brown corset around her waist. She also had a brown cap with a white feather on her head as well as a pretty orange hair clip with a large orange gem embedded in it on the side.

The pink haired girl was dressed in a white and pink dress with lots of bows and frills. She also had her hair tied into two ponytails with large red bows.

"But everything is okay now, Homura-chan!" the second person said as she turned to face her, revealing herself to be Kaname Madoka.

"**What the heck are you?**" "Homura" asked.

"They are Magical Girls," a voice behind her said. Turning around, "Homura" saw a strange white rabbit cat creature with a long wavy tail looking at her.

"The secret is out now isn't it?" Maodka asked as she pulled back on her bow, creating and notching another pink arrow in it. "Be sure to keep it a secret from everyone at school!"

With that said, Madoka and the blonde fired their weapons at the Arc, causing it to explode with that single shot.

As the explosion died down, the world around them returned to normal as the two girls turned to Homura with a smile.

"Are you all right Homura-cha-"

"**What the hell was that for?**" "Homura" demanded, causing the two of them to jump in shock, the blonde dropping her spent musket as she did. "**Who said you could get in the way of my grand debut? And what the hell is a Magical Girl?**"

"H-Homura-chan?" Madoka asked. "What's going on?"

"**I'm asking the questions here!**"

"Homura" raised a fist up and took a swing at Madoka, who stepped back to dodge it.

"Mami-san, what's going on here?" Madoka asked as she turned toward her partner while dodging Homura's punches. "Is Homura-chan affected by a Witch's Kiss?"

"That can't be," "Mami" said. "Everyone who's been affected gets returned to normal after we defeat the Witch..."

"But Homura-chan acts nothing like this at school. Kyubey?"

"I admit I am not sure about this either," the white creature said as it tilted its head tp the side. "Perhaps your friend has a split personality disorder?"

"**Oi! Pay attention to me when we're fighting damn it!**" Homura shouted as she stamped her foot, only to step on the musket, causing it to fly into the air, making everyone look up at it. She then extended her hand out and caught it by the barrel as it came down., holding it like a club.

"**Huh...not bad,**" she nodded as she took a few practice swings with it. "**Now let's try this again with my hissatsu attack that I just throught of!**"

Raising the musket behind her head, a red fiery aura appeared around her body as her eyes shined for a moment as the aura blew past them like a hot wind.

"Um, Homura-chan, this isn't what I meant by becoming more like your name!" Madoka said as she raised her arms to block the wind.

"**必殺****Hissatsu! ****俺の必殺技 ****Ore no Hissatsu waza!**"

With a roar, Homura swung the musket down at Madoka...

"_Wait a minute!_"

Only to stop well above the other girl's head when another voice popped into Homura's head. Her normal unchanged voice.

"_What am I doing?_"

"Homura...chan?" Maodka asked as Homura turned her head to the side as if talking to some invisible person next to her.

"**Oi...don't stop me at the good part!**"

"_Who are you?_"

"**What does it matter?**"

Homura tried to swing the musket down again, but she stopped once again as the voice rang out even louder than before.

"_Stop it right now!_"

"**Grr...agrh...agg...**" "Homura" groaned as she painfully released her grip on the musket, her hair and eyes returning to normal as she looked at her hand in fear.

"Homura...chan...are you okay?" Madoka asked again.

"Kaname-san?" Homura asked as she looked up at her. "What was I..."

"**Hey...how were you able to stop me?**" the gruff voice asked, causing the girls to look around for the source of the voice.

"Your clothes!" Mami shouted as she pointed at Homura, whose clothes were leaking sand out again.

The sand piled up and moved away from the girls, creating the shape of the Oni-like figure from earlier.

"Kyah!" Homura screamed as she took a step back while Madoka and Mami took a step forward at the strange sand creature.

"Its legs...are floating in the air?" Mami asked.

"And its body is on the ground?" Madoka wondered.

"**What a strange kid...**" the creature said as it scratched its head while its left leg rubbed itself against its right leg in the air. "**Oh well, now onto the formalities.**"

It cleared its throat in its hand before it began speaking again.

"**Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish. Just pay me one thing...**"

"Is it an evil spirit?" Homura asked as she peeked from behind Madoka's back, causing the sand creature to stop what it was saying and move closer to them.

"**Who the hell are you calling an evil spirit you dumbass?**" it asked.

"That's not what it is..." a voice called out from behind the creature, causing them all to turn and look. "That thing that came from inside you..."

"You are..." Homura began, recognizing the figure coming up to them. It was the white haired boy from earlier.

"I thought I felt something form you..." the boy continued. "You're a Singularity Point...someone very special in this world..."

"Singularity..." Mami began.

"Point?" Madoka finished.

"**A Singularity Point?**" the sand creature asked as it moved itself in front of Homura. "**Are you freaking kidding me? This sucks ass!**"

"The one who can become Den-O..." the white haired boy continued, stopping just behind the sand creature who turned to look at him just as he brought his foot towards its face, causing the creature to lose its form and spill out into sand again. "And it has to be you...what the hell...?"

"Den-O?" Homura asked. "What's that...?"

But before the boy could explain himself, something landed on top of the bridge above their heads. Looking up, Homura saw a strange blue and black creature with large black wings around its arms, making it look like some sort of bat creature.

It looked similar to the sand creature that the boy had just kicked, but this one did not look like it was made out of sand in any way, shape, or form. It was very solid if the bending metal of the bridge had anything to say about it.

"**I see...a Singularity Point?**" the creature asked before it flew down towards them, or rather at Homura specifically. "**You must be destroyed!**"

"Get down!" The boy shouted as he shoved Maodka and Homura aside before stepping back to avoid the bat creature who rolled to a stop when it hit the floor and turned around to face them.

Homura started at the creature from the ground as she suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Ah! Homura-chan don't faint now!" Madoka shouted as she shook her. "Mami-san!"

Mami quickly snapped out of her shock as she pulled her hat off of her head and swiped it in front of her, causing several muskets to fall out of it.

"What the...?" the white haired boy blinked in shock at the impossibility of the situation, even more so when the muskets actually started firing, causing a shower of sparks to fly out of the bat creature.

"**Who are you? Don't get in the way!**" the bat creature shouted as it flapped its wings together, creating a powerful sound wave that flew toward them, blasting them away.

"Oi, Girl!" the white haired boy shouted at Homura as he got up and stood between her and the bat creature. "You have my pass don't you?"

"Pass?" Homura asked as she pulled out the thing she found under the bench a while back.

"Though I think it's a very bad idea, we have no choice right now. Say 'Henshin' and transform now!"

"Transform?"

"Use it and fight! I can't do it alone!"

The boy ran toward the creature who swung its arm at him but he rolled underneath it to get behind it and swept his leg at its, causing it to fall over. The creature was undaunted as it flipped back onto its feet and sent another sound attack at him which he rolled out of the way.

"**You are...the Imagin Shinigami?**" the bat creature asked.

"You punks are still calling me that?" the boy asked. "I haven't even killed one of you yet to be called that! How about being my first kill, Imagin?"

As he spoke, several shots rang out and smashed into the Imagin creature causing it to stumble, which allowed the boy to kick it to the side. With a nod of thanks to Mami, the two of them continued to fight the Imagin.

"I-I can't do something like that!" Homura said.

"**Oi!**" the sand creature said as it popped back out beside Homura and Madoka. "**If you die I'll disappear too! So get going already! Or rather...let me do it! You bastard!**"

The sand creature ran passed Mami and the boy toward the Imagin, who simply flapped its wings again, blowing sand everywhere, blocking the other two's vision, allowing the creature to rush forward and grab them by their necks and toss them aside.

"Kyah!" Mami screamed as they hit the wall and she landed on top of the boy.

"Gah! That stupid Imagin!" the boy groaned as Madoka pulled Homura to her feet. "Hurry up girl!"

"H-Henshin?" Homura shouted causing a flash of light around her waist where a strange looking belt appeared. "What is..."

"Put it on and swipe the pass in front of the buckle!"

"Like this?" Madoka asked as she secured the belt for Homura. The black haired girl turned her body around looking at the strange thing and in doing so, accidentally moved the pass in front of the belt.

The belt started beeping as another flash of light appeared around her entire body, causing several clear silver strips to wrap around her, forming a strange looking black body suit with silver gauntlets greaves and breastplate on top of the suit. She also had a black and white helmet with what looked like a giant train track running down the center of the helmet and down toward her chest.

"W-what in the world is this?" Homura asked as she spun around on the spot while Madoka simply looked at the new armor in awe.

"**Hurry up and switch with me already!**" the sand creature shouted.

"How do I do that?"

"Press the red but-oof!" the boy tried to say but he was knocked aside by the Imagin again as it ran towards Homura and Madoka.

"Red button?" Madoka asked as she extended her hand towards Homura's belt. "You mean this one?"

As she pressed the button a strange chime began to play as Homura straightened up and swiped the pass in front of the belt again.

"_SWORD FORM!_"

A red compounded visor appeared behind Homura's head as it ran along the rail toward the front before splitting in two to cover the helmet's eyes. Six other metal parts were spinning around her body before attaching themselves to her, having two red shoulder pads and a red breast plate while on her back were two yellow plates.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka asked as this new figure raised its hand up and pointed towards itself with its thumb before doing a strange pose where it had its left hand in front of itself and its right hand behind its back in a slant.

"**俺再び参上 ****Ore, futatabi sanjou!**" the figure said in the sand creature's voice.

"**Hah!**" the Imagin leaped toward the figure as it quickly pulled two black and white pieces off of the left side of its belt and put them together before tossing them up into the air and pulling the two pieces on the right side of its belt and slamming them on the ends of the first two pieces, creating a blade with which it slashed the Imagin across the chest, causing it to fall flat on its face.

"**You bastard, what are you doing?**" it asked. "**Have you forgotten our mission?**"

"**I never knew it in the first place,**" the figure replied as it examined the blade. "**I was disappointed earlier, but now this seems like it can be a lot of fun. Or maybe I just came here because I wanted to do something like this? I don't care who my opponent is!**"

"**Are you an idiot?**" the Imagin asked.

"**I'm warning you right now...I always start at the climax!**"

With that the two of them charged each other with the figure slashing the Imagin across the chest as it backhanded him on the chest knocking him back. However, he didn't go very far as the figure held his blade with two hands, one on the handle and the other a little higher up just under the edge itself and swung it again across the Imagin's chest twice, sending it sprawling into the street.

He then chased after it as kicked him in the chest again before swinging his blade upward, stepping forward to get behind the Imagin and then slashing it again, to send it sprawling onto the ground again.

"**Heh**," the figure sneered as he held up the pass and moved it in front of the belt again, causing a red outline of the symbol on the belt to flash.

"_FULL CHARGE!_"

"**Ore no hissatsu waza!**" the figure declare as he tossed the pass aside and the edge of his blade shot up into the air, connected to the sword via a red lightning. "**Part 2!**"

Swinging the handle downward, the edge flew up into the air, slashing across the steel of the bridge and down onto the Imagin, cleaving through it. He then swung it to the side back across the Imagin, send the blade through it again and through the railings of the bridge, before swinging it down on the Imagin a final time, cleaving it in two, causing it to erupt in a fiery explosion as the edge returned to its handle.

"**Heh, and that's a wrap,**" the figure said as a red ghost like figure slid out from it, causing the armor to disappear and Homura to fall back on her butt.

"What just...happened?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath while the others ran towards her.

"That was Den-O," the boy replied. "Kamen Rider Den-O."

"Den-O?" Mami repeated.

"Someone who can destroy guys like that Bat earlier. Imagin. We've been looking for someone who could become him for a long time."

"And that someone is Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"Me?" Homura shrieked. "But I can't..."

"More of those monsters will be coming," the boy continued, pointing at the large black smudge where the Bat Imagin exploded. "They are monsters from the future trying to destroy time itself."

"Wait a minute," Homura said as Madoka helped her to her feet. "What's going on? I don't understand what's going on at...eh?"

She was interrupted when the same chime that played when Madoka pressed the red button on the belt started sounding in the air as a strange portal opened up on the end of the bridge and train tracks started appearing on the street, just before a large red, white, and black train sped out of it, coming to a stop just in front of them.

"W-where did this train come from?" Madoka asked as the door opened up and stairs appeared.

"For now, get on," the boy said as he got on. "It's going to depart."

"I...don't have any energy to faint anymore..." Homura sighed as she followed without question.

"What should we do?" Madoka asked as she turned to Mami.

"F-for now...let's see what's going on," Mami replied. Madoka nodded and the two of them got on as well just before the door closed behind them and the train continued along the tracks, vanishing at the other end of the bridge.

"This way," the boys aid as he lead them to one of the diner cars. When the door opened up, they saw a woman in a white and black uniform with red gloves there to greet them.

"I truly thank you for riding the Den-Liner with us today," she said through a mic. "I am the spunky crew member...Naomi! If you need anything, just call for 'Naomi-chan,' okay?"

"Yes yes we get it," the boy said offhandedly as he sat down at one of the tables and the girls sat down at the table on the other side of the walkway where Naomi came up to them and handed them a menu.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"I...don't think I can drink anything right now..." Homura said.

"Just drink something," the boy insisted. "It'll calm you down."

"How about some of our original coffee?"

'I appreciate it but..."

"It's some really good coffee," Naomi insisted as she leaned down on the table, causing the three of them to lean back from her..

"That...sounds lovely..." Mami said as Naomi nodded and backed away form the table.

"Then three coffees then? What about you Yuuki-kun?" Naomi asked as she turned toward the boy.

"The usual," he replied with a wave of his hand.

"**One for me too,**" came a voice, causing the girls to look around before sand started falling from Homura again. Seconds later, the sand creature popped up at the empty space beside Homura, only this time he was completely solid...and red.

"Kyah!" Homura shrieked as she backed away while Naomi simply nodded.

"Okay, one coffee each."

As Naomi walked away, Homura's eyes rolled up and she fell over on the ground in a dead faint.

"Ah..."

"**Oi...**"

"Homura-chan!"

"Are you all right?"

"_Am I really going to be okay?_" Homura wondered as her consciousness escaped her.

* * *

"Are you okay, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked as she knelt beside Homura, who was lying down in one of the corner booths with a wet cloth on her head.

"Sorry..." Homura replied. "It looks like anemia..."

"This...is supposed to be Den-O?" Yuuki asked.

"**Seriously...**" the red creature nodded. "**For my host, you are way too weak.**"

"It's not her fault!" Madoka said as she stood up and turned toward them. "Homura-chan has heart problems and was in the hospital for a very long time!"

The creature and the boy looked at each other before huffing and turning the other way.

"Um...what exactly are you?" Mami asked as she looked at the red creature. "Are you the same as that blue one from earlier?"

"They're Imagin," Yuuki replied. "At least that's what we call them."

"Imagin?"

"Basically, they cross time from an unknown date in the far future to your present time."

"Wait...are you saying that all humans in the future look like that?" Homura asked as she took off the wet cloth..

"**Let me say this right now,**" the creature...the Imagin said as it stood up and walked over toward Homura. "**This form is your fault**."

"Eh...?"

"When Imagin cross the border between the present and the future, they take the form of a yellow ball of light," Yuuki continued. "Since they don't have a real body they attach themselves to a person and use an image in that person's mind to create a body made from the sands of time that you see when you look out the window of the train."

"**In other words, it's your fault that I look like this,**" the Imagin said as he stood up and looked at Homura. "**What exactly is this? I look like a freaking Oni! Couldn't you have throught of something that looks cooler?**"

"Even if you say that..." Homura began as she looked over the Imagin. "Ah...maybe you're Momotarou? I used to love that story when I was little..."

"**Momotarou?**"

"Hah, you're a peach man," Yuuki laughed as the Imagin reeled at him.

"**Don't laugh damn it!**" he shouted before turning back toward Homura. "**Your imagination sucks. Bah...I suppose it could be worse though. At least I'm not pink.**"

"What's wrong with pink?" Madoka asked quietly as she fiddled with her hair.

"But why did the Imagin come here in the first place?" Mami asked.

"**The heck if I know**," the Imagin replied. "**I just tagged along since I was bored.**"

"Useless..." Yuuki sighed. "Even though we don't know what they came to do exactly, we do know that when Imagin find hosts, they grant one wish to the person."

"A wish?" Homura asked, missing the look that Mami and Madoka shot each other.

"It can be for anything but in exchange for granting it, the Imagin takes a person's time."

"Their time?"

"**Oh right, I almost forgot about that!**" the Imagin said as he leaned in toward Homura, pushing Madoka out of the way. "**Tell me your wish girl!**"

"You're really going to try that now?" Yuki asked.

"**Don't butt in Shinigami!**"

Yuuki simply raised a brow as he lifted his fist up and jabbed the Imagin in the face, sending him flying backwards onto the floor.

"**Guwah! What the hell are you doing asshole?**"

"Once an Imagin finishes granting the wish, they'll use their host as a doorway to travel into the past, to a strong memory within that person's life and wreck havoc during the time there, changing the present and the future when they do."

"If Imagin can travel through time...then how does one stop them?" Mami asked.

"With this train," Yuuki replied as he rapped on the walls with his hand. "This train is special. It is called the DenLiner and it can travel through the stations of time called the past, present and future...so long as you have a Rider Pass or ticket of course."

"You mean this?" Homura asked as she held up the Pass she found under the bench.

"Yeah...speaking of which, that's mine," Yuuki said as he plucked it from Homura's hands.

"And DenLiner can travel to any point in time?" Mami asked.

"That's up to the Owner."

"Owner?"

"Like his name implies, he owns the DenLiner and issues out the Rider Passes and tickets himself. He's out right now so it will be a bit before you'll be able to meet him."

"So only those with a...pass or ticket can be on the DenLiner, right?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah."

"So...are Mami-san and I in trouble for being here then?"

At Madoka's words, Naomi looked up from cleaning her counter top and Yuuki turned around to look at her. The two of them stared at her for a little bit before they let out a small, "Ah" in unison.

"Well, he doesn't have to know about this," Yuuki said with a shrug of his shoulders. "That being said though, you two should get out of here...any particular place you want to be dropped off?"

"Umm, if you can get us to my apartment..." Mami began just as the train came to a stop.

"Done. Follow me."

"Thank you for riding the DenLiner," Naomi said as the girls followed Yuuki out the door while the Imagin continued to lounge at the tables.

As Yuuki opened the door, he let out a small whistle.

"Huh, nice place," he said. "Excuse the intrusion."

Homura followed him out, only to stop as she was treated to a large apartment decorated with pink walls, various pieces of cute furniture.

"This is..." she began but was interrupted by Madoka letting out a cry of shock.

"Ehhh? How did we get here?" she asked.

"My...apartment?" Mami asked as she came out as well. "How..."

"DenLiner does more than just cross through time," Yuuki replied as he appraised the room. "It can also connect to any door, anywhere in the world. How else would you expect people to get on? It's not like they can always find a large empty bridge for the train to pop out on. That was an exception."

"So, what's the normal way?" Madoka asked.

"The normal way is to have your Rider Pass out and open a door, any door, when the numbers of the clock line up," Yuuki replied as he held up his Rider Pass to a clock on the wall. "Such as two minutes two seconds after two. Or eleven minutes, eleven seconds after eleven. It doesn't matter if it's in the morning or at night. Doesn't matter what door you use either. I know someone who used a portable toilet to get on once."

He grinned to himself as he saw the slightly disgusted expressions on their faces.

"But enough about DenLiner for now..." he continued, his face becoming serious. "Just what the hell are you two? What happened to those girly clothes and weapons you had earlier?"

"I thought mine was cute..." Madoka muttered as Mami stepped forward.

"Umm, if you two would have a seat," the blonde said as she gestured toward a glass table in the center of the living room. "I can explain."

* * *

Mami had laid out refreshments for them as she explained what exactly it was that Homura had saw after she had ran away from Yuuki.

Homura listened intently as she had a little bit of the cake and tea Mami had laid out while Yuuki only had tea as he didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

"So in short..." Yuuki began. "You two made a wish with an alien and in return you have to fight creatures called Witches when they appear?"

"Yes that's right," Mami nodded.

"Do you have to fight them all the time?" Homura asked as she turned to Madoka.

"Not all the time," Madoka replied. "I've only made my wish last week. Mami-san is the real veteran. But this must be hard for you huh, Homura-chan? To have to deal with two different kinds of monsters in a single day."

"Just a little..."

"I gotta say one thing though," Yuuki said. "You don't find this suspicious at all? An alien pops out of nowhere with the power to grant any wish you want...and yet it can't deal with these Witches itself?"

"Kyubey is a good alien though!" Madoka said. "He isn't anything like those Imagin!"

"That is still to be determined," Yuuki replied as he shook his head. "I follow one rule in my duty of fighting Imagin. Never trust anything that isn't human. Your little alien does not fall into that category so I refuse to trust it. It just seems so damn suspicious. It also goes double for any and all Imagin, even if they're needed for Den-O."

"Umm...Yuuki-san?" Homura asked. "I've been meaning to ask...why is it that I have to be Den-O?"

"You called her a Singularity Point?" Mami asked. "What exactly is that?"

"A Singularity Point is someone who is unaffected by the changes in time caused by changes in the past because they exist outside of time itself," Yuuki explained. "Say for example...I were to take Denliner back an hour or so and throw Homura off the bridge before she ran into that Witch or whatever. The two of you will continue on your business and never know about Imagins. However, Homura will still know about Imagins and Witches despite never having met either of them before. Even if she breaks every bone in her body in the past, she will still be perfectly fine regardless. Ahahaha..."

"You have a very...interesting sense of humor," Mami muttered as Yuuki let out a dark laugh.

"So basically...Homura-chan would keep her memories of no matter what happens in the past?" Madoka asked.

"Something like that. Even if a change happens in the past that causes her to be killed, she will still exist despite it. Of course there are those who have had their futures destroyed due to the changes caused by Imagins, like the Imagin causing the Singularity Point's parents to never meet. They will still exist, but no one will know who they are or remember them. Like being wiped out from history itself. Though they can still interact with people."

"But still...why me?" Homura asked.

"Because you resisted Peach Boy's attempt at controlling you," Yuuki said, talking about the red Imagin that was still on the train. "Den-O is special in that they use the Imagin to fight other Imagin. That's what you did with Den-O's sword form after all."

"Can't you do it?"

"If I could, I would but I can't so you're stuck with the job."

"Are you a Singularity Point as well?" Mami asked.

"Does the fact that I can't be Den-O answer your question?"

"I see..."

"But, you're helping people by doing this correct?" Madoka asked. "Then, why don't we help each other? Homura-chan can help us with the Witches and we can help Homura-chan with the Imagin."

"Hmm...I don't know how well Den-O's weapons would work on these so called Witches of yours but that all depends on Homura's answer," Yuuki said.

"Eh? Umm..." Homura began as she felt all eyes on her. "I...don't know how good at it I will be but...if you think I can be useful..."

"Of course you will be! You looked really cool as Den-O!"

"But...that really wasn't me was it? It was that Red Imagin."

"It was still your body! Do you know what the difference between you and him is?"

"Besides the fact that he's a monster from the future made of sand?" Yuuki asked sarcastically.

"Well...yes," Madoka conceded before shaking her head. "But I meant that he has confidence in himself. I'm sure you can be just as cool if you had more confidence too, Homura-chan!"

"Can I really...?" Homura wondered.

"Whether you can or can't, just make sure you don't form a contract with him or he'll use it to get away," Yuuki said as he finished his drink. "Ahh...I have enough Imagin running around to deal with. One that's been leashed is one less to deal with."

"I suppose...ah...it's already so late."

Homura looked up at the clock. It was already past seven.

"Ah, you're right," Madoka said as she stood up. "We have school tomorrow too."

"You're trying to protect the world and yet you're worried about something like school?" Yuuki asked.

"Protecting the world doesn't mean one should become a degenerate to do so," Mami replied.

Yuuki simply laughed as he shook his head.

"Well, thanks for the tea."

He stood up as well and Homura noted something drop out of his pocket.

"You dropped something," she said as she held it up. It was a silver key holder. "This is...?"

"Ah, I found that a little bit after you ran off," Yuuki replied. "Is it yours?"

"No...perhaps its from one of the boys from earlier?"

"Hmm? Those punks? A little girly for a boy to carry around though isn't it?"

"Lost items should be turned into the police," Madoka said.

"Yeah yeah," Yuuki said as he pushed it away. "You take care of it then."

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Mami-san," Madoka said with a bow toward the older girl.

"See you tomorrow, Kaname-san, Akemi-san, Yuuki-san," Mami replied.

"Perhaps," Yuuki said as he walked out the door with a wave.

"Goodbye, Tomoe-san," Homura said with a bow as well.

The younger two girls followed Yuuki out, only to find out that the boy was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Madoka asked. "Oh!"

She then looked down at her watch.

"Seven after seven," she said. "I guess he went back to the DenLiner. He could have at least offered us a ride then."

"He probably didn't want to get in trouble," Homura said as the two started walking. "But...why couldn't he just drop off the key holder then?"

"He probably thinks it's too much of a bother."

* * *

Homura didn't get much sleep that night.

She was too busy thinking about the two different worlds hidden behind the normal life she once had.

Two different kinds of monsters that threatened to kill people for unknown reasons and two different groups fighting them.

"Will I really be okay from now on?" she wondered.

The next morning, she stifled a yawn as she entered her classroom.

The first thing she noticed, was that there were several empty seats in the classroom.

"Is everyone running late?" she wondered as she looked up at the clock.

Then, she heard three people call out to her from behind.

"Good morning, Homura-chan."

"Good morning, Akemi-san."

"Morning, Transfer Student."

Homura turned around to see Madoka coming up beside two other girls. If she recalled correctly, they were Shizuki Hitomi and Miki Sayaka.

"G-Good morning," she replied.

"Oowa, lots of absent people today," Sayaka said when she looked around. "Is there a bug going around town?"

"Is it just me...or are all the absent people girls?" Hitomi asked as she cocked her head.

"It is kind of strange, isn't Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"I suppose so," Homura nodded as she took her seat and waited for school to be over.

Unlike the day before, today seemed to breeze on by. True, she still failed during physical ed, but at least she didn't pass out today.

As she was packing her things, she overheard a conversation from two of the boys sitting next to her.

"Hey, Nakazawa, did you hear the rumor going around town?"

"Yeah, the one about how some kind of monster is attacking people and stealing their key holders?"

Homura jerked her head over toward them.

"Yeah. I know that Asakawa was showing off hers yesterday and now she's absent today. Maybe she got attacked by...Akemi-san?"

Homura was standing beside them with her hair all spiked up.

"**Is that true?**" she asked as the boys turned to her. She slammed her hands on their table. "**Is what you said true?**"

"T-that's just what I heard!"

"Homura-chan!" Madoka called out as she ran over and grabbed her. "I'm sorry looks like it's time for her medicine again! Excuse us!"

Madoka quickly pulled Homura out of the classroom, grabbing the girl's bag as she did.

Once they got to a deserted corridor she released her.

"What are you doing?" Madoka asked.

"**Didn't you hear, Pinky?**" Homura asked as Madoka mouthed the name "Pinky." "**That bat bastard is still alive?**"

"You're that Imagin?" Madoka asked. "Don't pop into Homura-chan while we're in school!"

"**Who cares about school right now! Hurry up and let's get that piece of...**"

Homura suddenly took a step back and placed a hand on her head before shaking it.

"Ahh!" she shrieked as she looked around. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Homura-chan?" Madoka asked. "Is that you?"

"Y-yes..."

"_**Oi, Homura!**_" the Imagin shouted, his voice ringing in Homura's head. "_**Hurry up and...gah!**_"

"_What the hell are you doing, you dumbass?_" came Yuuki's voice as there was sharp crack followed by a dull thud. It seems that he had punched the Imagin again. "_Don't act on your own...but damn, the Imagin is still alive? Homura! We'll meet up at that bridge from before!_"

"_**Kuuu...!**_" the Imagin groaned. "_**Oi Homura! Even if you leave me in this damn train, I'm still connected to you! Hurry up and make a wish so you can set me free!**_"

"What an unbelievable person..." Homura groaned as she took off her glasses so she could rub her eyes.

"What's going on, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"An Imagin is attacking people," Homura explained. "I think it's contract holder might be the person this key holder belongs to."

She held up the silver key holder that she still had on her

"Is that so?"

"In any case...I need to give it back before it attacks someone else," Homura said as she hurried down the hall and out of the school.

"Ah, wait up, Homura-chan!" Madoka called out as she pulled out her phone to call Mami. "Ah...Mami-san? That Bat Imagin thing from yesterday is still alive. I'm going with Homura-chan to look for him."

"_Okay,_" Mami replied. "_I'll catch up to you two later then. Be careful._"

"Yes!"

She then ran after Homura.

* * *

When the two of them got to the bridge they saw it. The Blue Bat Imagin.

He was standing in front of a boy wearing a military camo sweatshirt.

Homura recognized him as the boy from yesterday, the one she accidentally kicked a can at.

"W-wait!" she shouted and the Imagin turned toward her as she held up the key holder. "You're looking for this right?" She then threw it towards the Imagin who caught it in his hand. "There, now stop..."

"**Thanks for doing my work for me**," the Imagin said as he turned toward the boy and held the key holder to him. "**This is what you have wished for...**"

The boy, who had been in a somewhat dazed state the entire time, suddenly looked wide awake as he grabbed the holder from the Imagin.

"Mom..." he muttered as he held it in his hand like a treasured object.

All of a sudden, a white line appeared down the front of his face, reaching down all the way down to his waist, making it looked like he had been cleaved in two.

"**The contract is complete...**" the Bat Imagin said as he grabbed the boys arms and pulled them apart, causing the boy to split in two, revealing a green portal in between the two halves.

"Kyaah!"

The girls let out a scream as they took a step back from the sight.

The Bat Imagin ignored them as he quickly made his way through the portal, causing the two halves to reattach and the boy to drop to his knees.

"W-what was that?" Homura asked.

"Homura!"

Homura turned her head toward the other side of the street where she saw Yuuki running towards them.

He stopped for a moment when he saw the boy on the ground before running up to her.

"He left?" Yuuki asked.

"W-what did he do?" Madoka asked as Yuki ran up to the boy, pulling a card out from his pocket as he did. He held it up to the boy's head, causing an image of the Imagin to appear on the card alongside a date and time.

"Oi, can you hear me?" he asked as he shook the boy's shoulder. "Does December 24, 2004 remind you of anything?"

The boy looked back up at him and nodded.

"December 24th..." he muttered. "I was...with my friends that day. We were just goofing off...all day...my mother was in the hospital...I didn't know her illness was so bad...this key holder...was my last Christmas present from her..."

"Well...that explains a lot..." Yuuki said as he stood up and turned back to Homura and Madoka. "Let's go Homura."

"Go?" Homura repeated. "Where exactly are we going?"

"As I said before, in return for granting a wish, the Imagin takes a person's past. That Imagin just went back to the time of the kid's memory and is going to try and raise havoc over there in an attempt to change the present and future."

No sooner had he said it, Homura heard Madoka let out a scream. She and Yuuki quickly turned toward her and saw her looking off into the distance.

"Kaname-san?" Homura asked.

"T-the buildings over there just disappeared!" she shouted pointing off into the distance.

The two of them turned their heads just in time to see one of the tall office buildings go up in flames.

"As you can see..." Yuuki said as he grabbed Homura's arm. "We have no time to lose. If we don't stop the Imagin, this entire city and the people living in it will all be killed. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes..." Homura nodded. "I don't know if I can be of help...but I know this is something only I can do...right?"

"Good enough," Yuuki said as he held pulled out the Rider Pass and inserted the card into the clear case. "Here you go."

Homura took the Pass and the Rider Belt appeared around her waist.

"Henshin..." she said as she waved the Pass in front of the belt, creating the black and silver Den-O Plat Form around her. She then reached down and pressed the red button on the belt and waved the pass in front of it again.

"_SWORD FORM!_"

The red pieces of the Den-O armor appeared around Den-O and connected themselves to her.

"**Ore...**" Den-O said as she pointed her thumb at herself before spreading her arms out diagonnally with one hand in front and one hand behind her. "**...Sanjou!**"

"Yeah yeah, you've arrived, now get going!" Yuuki said impatiently as the DenLiner burst out of the sky and landed down on the bridge. "But man...is this bridge always desserted? Ah who cares..."

"U-umm!" Madoka called out. "C-can I come too?"

"Whatever," Yuuki said. "Owner is still out so if you wanna come, come!"

"Yes!" Madoka nodded as she ran after the two of them.

Den-O went all the way to the front car while the other two sat in the dining car with Naomi.

The Rider climbed onto the motorcycle that controlled the DenLiner and started it up by inserting the Rider Pass into the handlebars. DenLiner let out loud noise as the numbers 12.24.2004 appeared on the front of the car and it started moving.

The tracks continued to form in front of it, leading it up into the sky and through a portal.

"We're really traveling through time?" Madoka asked as she looked out the window.

"Yeah," Yuuki nodded. "And don't stand up on a moving train!"

"**Ready or not you Bat Bastard!**" Den-O growled. "**Here I come!**"

* * *

Chapter's End Corner

**Harouki**: Hello everybody! Welcome to one of my latest crossover project, crossing over Kamen Rider Den-O with Puella Magi Madoka Magica! As before, I am your host and the writer, Harouki!

**Homura:** You! What did you do?

**Harouki**: I did a lot of things, Homura. Care to be more specific?

**Homura:** THAT!

**?: **W-where am I?

**Homura:** Why is THAT here?

**Harouki**: For shits and giggles. Just kidding. She's here because I need co-hosts.

**?: **W-why do you look like me?

**Harouki**: Because she IS you. A you from the future, Moemura!

**?:** Moe...mura?

**Homura**: Don't give people strange nicknames!

**Harouki**: I didn't give it to you. I'm just using it. But fine. You'll be Homura and you'll be Akemi. Good?

**Akemi**: Fine.

**Homura**: Someone please tell me what's going on here!

**Harouki**: Another Kamen Rider Crossover that's what. Wishes alongside color coded people. Red Blue Yellow and Purple!

**Akemi**: But no pink?

**Harouki**: Nope. Madoka is left behind. Just how you prefer it, right?

**Homura**: What does Kaname-san have to do with anything?

**Harouki**: You'll just have to read and find out! Kamen Rider Den-O is the property of Toei.

**Akemi**: Mahou Shoujo Madoka is the property of Shaft...probably.

**Homura**: Umm...the author owns nothing but the crossover plot. Please enjoy your stay here...

**Harouki:** See Persona Magi Madoka Magica for the second new story I put up today! Updates will be sporadic unlike Code Magi Lyrical Rider! Sorry!


End file.
